The invention pertains to an installation for fastening a connecting element, specifically a U-shaped one, to the end of a conveyor belt with a peg-shaped fastening element. The fastening element passes through entry openings in the leg end area of the connecting element and through the conveyor belt. A lower tool and an upper tool are provided for clamping the belt end, and are moveable towards each other as well as away from each other between the legs of the connection elements. A moveable ram is attached in the lower tool for pushing the fastening element through the entry openings in the connecting element and through the conveyor belt. A ram is connected with the upper tool, and the end of this ram which faces the fastening element contains a profile for deforming the fastening element after it has been pushed through the connecting element.
A similar mechanism is familiar from EP 628 747 A1. There, the peg-shaped fastening element is pushed with its blunt end first through the belt end. Then, the blunt preceding end and in some embodiments, its second blunt end, are belled out and/or anchored by pressure and deformation. For this purpose, the ends of the rams are pointed, so that they can form corresponding indentations in the faces of the fastening element.
Especially when the preceding end of the fastening element is manually belled out, a secure connection is established between fastening element and connecting element. The fastening element can be pushed through with relatively little force, so that there is no danger of the fastening element being crimped or deformed when it is pushed through the entry openings of the connecting element and through the conveyor belt. Then follows the extensive belling out or contouring of the preceding end independently from the first action with the required larger force for attaining the desired deformation of the fastening element in this target area. As a rule, the other end of the fastening element is already sufficiently deformed since it is the point from where the forces are directly initiated by the moveable ram in the lower tool.
An installation for fastening a U-shaped connecting element at the end of a conveyor belt with a peg-shaped fastening element is familiar from DE 32 19 110 A1. In DE 43 43 384 A1, an installation is described for fastening a connecting element to the end of a conveyor belt, where clamp-shaped fastening elements were used. Two cheek plates perform the deformation of the clamps, while the actual final deformation, which leads to and accomplishes the functional connection, is achieved by a plate.
It is the objective of the present invention to further develop an installation system for the above mentioned fastener type, as to ensure an especially secure connection of fastening medium and connecting element based on a larger fastening element deformation in the area of the insertion direction. The concept especially aims for a machine deformation, where the mechanism excels by its simple construction design.